


失衡 09

by karroy0625



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karroy0625/pseuds/karroy0625





	失衡 09

王源不知道，王俊凯这番行动属于背着公司偷跑回重庆，就在一个小时前找不到人的小马哥才后知后觉的去查了王俊凯的航班发现人已经在重庆稳当落地了。

最近王俊凯一直都在北京拍戏，导演是个力求完美的主，一天到晚早出晚归，不是上山就是下乡，跑了快大半个月，大半个剧组的人都跑病了。导演见实在不行才下令停拍两天，全组休整。

大家感恩戴德，皆是收拾收拾回家休整。就王俊凯听到导演说要休息几天时，眼睛一亮，脑子里的想法多了起来。从王源回重庆开始，王俊凯就觉得这次分别比往日难耐，不论做什么事，心里都老记挂着王源。可满当当的行程表别说回去，就连每天和王源通个电话都要靠挤时间，现在老天爷把机会送到自己面前，不立刻行动更待何时？

回了北京之后王俊凯就打发了小马哥回去休息，说自己去学校一趟，学校环境熟悉就不用跟了。小马哥不疑有他，把人送到学校叮嘱了两句就回去了，结果王俊凯等小马哥一走就打车去了机场，当场买票飞重庆了。

小马哥心里苦，王俊凯还从未有把他就这么丢下的时候，他打电话问王俊凯是不是迟到的叛逆期现在到了。

王俊凯在休息室陪王源吃晚饭，他说小马哥：“什么叛逆期，马哥，年轻的滋味你不懂。”

小马哥在那边咂嘴，说：“什么滋味？请你正视我也是90后。”

王俊凯说：“对啊，我们差了快十岁呢！”

小马哥心塞，在电话那边捂着心口回击：“那你还和王源差了一个世纪呢！”

这下换王俊凯心塞了，他说要扣小马哥工资，小马哥这下不和他互相伤害了，又叮嘱了两句才挂电话。

王俊凯把手机往边上一放，才发现原本在身边坐着吃饭的王源不知道何时已经挪到了沙发另一边，端着自己的饭碗拼命嚼白菜，耳朵红红的。

王俊凯想把他捉回来，结果见王源顺着他的动作就往后一缩，倒也不是排斥亲近，估计是刚被亲怕了。小朋友这可怜兮兮的模样搞得王俊凯哭笑不得，又坐回了原位，只是一双眼睛一直盯着人，直到王源把白菜吃完了才又一点点的挪回来。

王俊凯目不转睛地盯着王源的一举一动，等人又挪到他身边了才突然一动，迅速照着王源的脸狠狠亲了一口。

王源这下耳朵更红了，端着碗从冲击中回过神来的时候还带着点懵，半晌才“喂”了王俊凯一声。方才他仗着是王俊凯先的动手，对着人又是亲又是咬，现在两人关系确定了反倒后知后觉的不好意思了起来。

王俊凯冲他挑眉说：“怎么？总算愿意和我说话啦？”

王源撇嘴道：“我什么时候不跟你讲话了？”

王俊凯说：“就你说了你最喜欢我之后啊。”

王源作势又要挪走，却被王俊凯一把捉到怀里搂紧：“吃个饭就好好吃饭，你就别搬来搬去了好吗？”

王源回他嘴：“原来你也知道我在吃饭哦！”

话还没落音，王俊凯就把脸埋进了王源的颈窝，像是找到了世界最柔软的地方，整个人也柔软了起来，还蹭了蹭。

王源微微偏头让王俊凯可以更放肆一些，端着个饭碗问他：“这么喜欢啊？”

王俊凯“嗯”了一声，声线低沉而黏腻，像是三月春风撩拨王源的心门，王源把饭碗放在了桌上，回身给了王俊凯一个拥抱，在王俊凯耳边说：“我也最喜欢了。”

说罢他又用额头抵着王俊凯的额头轻轻撞了撞，说：“不过我现在得训练了，不然怎么和你当学长学弟啊。”

王俊凯本还准备拉着人浓情蜜语一会儿，被王源这么一说瞬间像被丢弃到了一边的小猫咪，脸都皱一起了。他知道要在他家小朋友面前做好表率，可还是在王源离开他怀抱时拽住了王源的胳膊说：“就不能再等会儿去吗？”

王源给他看手机上的时间，告诉他：“亲，我和老师约的时间已经到了，我又不知道你会突然回来。”

王俊凯委屈巴巴，说：“我还不是为了你。”

隔了几秒他又扬起了脸冲王源挑他那桃花眼：“要不？你亲我一下再走？”

以前关系没确定，他俩的亲密举动也就仅限于搂搂抱抱，这会儿关系确定才两个小时不到，王源感觉自己已经快被王俊凯亲了一个月的量了。他冲王俊凯指指自己的嘴，王俊凯以为王源这是同意的意思，立刻就要扑过来，下一刻就被王源眼疾手快的捂住了凑过来的嘴。

王源捂着王俊凯的嘴，义正言辞道：“你干嘛？我是要跟你说，你都不看看我的嘴巴再被你亲要肿了吗？”

话还没说完，王源就感觉自己捂着王俊凯的那只手，手心一湿，惊得手一缩，结果肇事者却比他反应更快，轻巧一拽，王源就又落进了王俊凯的怀抱。

王源想拍王俊凯的头让他清醒点了，这些动作也不知道是在哪里捡的，而且他意见最大的是王俊凯拿舌头舔他掌心。

他拿刚才那只手去蹭王俊凯的衣服，嘴上不满：“队长，请问你要不要这么不择手段？”

王俊凯现在是抓紧了每分每秒和王源腻歪，回答说：“不择手段怎么了？而且你以前不也这么干过吗？”

王源记性好，一听就知道王俊凯那是在翻很久很久以前一起拍家族戏的账，可天地良心王源又不是故意舔到的，他笑王俊凯：“想不到你这么在乎以前的事哦？王俊凯，你是不是以前就特钟意我啊？”

王俊凯不答他，抿着嘴现在就想怎么下嘴好。

王源捧起王俊凯的脸，说：“你倒是说啊，王书桓？！”

王俊凯盯着王源配合着回他：“王依萍，你理智一点！我这些年对你怎么样，难道要我一字一句说给你听你才懂吗？”

王源这下彻底被逗乐了，就着这个动作踮起脚结结实实给王俊凯脸上盖了章才让王俊凯下嘴。

这天晚上的训练，王源嘴倒没肿，却一直嘴角上扬，阳光灿烂得培训他的老师以为发生了什么好事，后来听说是王俊凯回来了，才恍然大悟。

这位老师以前也带过王俊凯，为此颇为羡慕，跟王源说：“哎，小凯真疼你这个弟弟，工作都这么忙了还不忘回来给你加油打气，传出去不知道又有多少女孩子要羡慕得要咬手绢啦。”

王源笑着说：“是啊，他嘛。”

说完又想起什么的跟老师补了句：“他不是我哥。”

老师不懂王源这句什么意思，听得云里雾里，“啊”了一句，王源这才发现自己忙着乐去了，忘了他和王俊凯那事不能跟人声张，“嘿嘿”一笑把这篇揭了过去。

训练完后，王俊凯进来想领王源回去睡觉，顺带给老师打个招呼。老师和王俊凯寒暄了几句，说起了方才的事，笑言：“你弟弟刚还说你不是他哥呢，这不是好好的吗？还是他叛逆期到了？小凯你可要多费点心啊。”

王俊凯笑着看了王源一眼，跟老师保证：“没事的，老师，我肯定盯牢他。”

老师听来这话没什么不对，可在王源这里就变成另一个意思的，隔着好几米远冲王俊凯偷偷吐了吐舌头，王俊凯回敬了一个磨牙的动作。

老师忙着回家，也没注意到他俩有什么不对劲，拿起包和他俩道了别，走了。

这边老师前脚刚关门，后脚王俊凯就蹿到了王源面前，捉住王源的手问他：“你刚要干嘛？你刚要干嘛？”

王源反问他：“我干嘛了？你要干嘛？”

王俊凯拉着他的手一刻都不想撒，歪头端详了王源好一会儿才说：“走吧，我刚叫强哥给你点了些宵夜。”

平时王源结束了训练，一般还要做一个半小时的题才能睡觉。而最近由于时间越发紧，王源连从公司回家这段时间都省了，又在公司扎根到底，现在他一听到有宵夜，别提多开心，拉着王俊凯就要去找他的宵夜。

强哥去前台取的外卖，也就刚放好就见王源拉着王俊凯跑进了房间，王源问强哥：“都有什么？小龙虾？烧烤？还是火锅？”

强哥说王源：“你也不嫌大晚上没法消化。”

说着一展示，王源本来还想着小龙虾的心瞬间被扑灭了，回头问王俊凯：“你买粥给我喝？”

王俊凯让他去乖乖坐好，给王源舀了一碗才说：“这粥养胃的好吗？你真以为你的胃能扛住小龙虾烧烤啊？”

王源绝倒，说：“以前不就扛住了吗？”

王俊凯回他：“哦，你也说你自己是扛的啊？况且你现在是特殊时期好不好？你说是不是，强哥？”

强哥本来都准备收拾收拾走了，没想到王俊凯会突然cue自己，“啊”了一声，又看向王源嘴巴上说着不要，身体还是很诚实的喝起了粥，笑了笑说：“是，时候不早了，你们早点歇着吧。”

王源见强哥要走，问强哥：“你去哪儿？”

强哥说：“回家呗？老婆孩子热炕头啊。”

王源这几天上学都是强哥在送，有些惊讶问他：“你走了，明天我怎么上学？”

强哥看看他，又看看王俊凯说：“这不有个司机吗？”

王源知道王俊凯有驾照，毕竟自封秋名山车神，不过他没想到强哥会跟着王俊凯一起疯，况且重庆山城路陡，新手上路有待和路磨合，于是问强哥：“你就放心？你就狠心？”

王俊凯知道王源的顾虑，也不恼，笑着说：“你还真是强哥说什么就信什么？”

王源说：“那怎么？”

王俊凯冲王源挑挑眉，说：“你明天就知道了。”

王源心想难不成还要是个惊喜？

刚想回头再问问王俊凯，那人已经起身出去送强哥了。

晚上两人躺在一起望着天花板发呆，王俊凯一只胳膊揽着王源，问他想什么呢？

王源朝王俊凯那边挤了挤说：“就是觉得挺不真实的。”

王俊凯说：“哪里不真实？”

王源想了想伸手捧起王俊凯的脸说：“哎呀，你看，要是几个月前的王源知道他现在和王俊凯谈恋爱了，那得多！刺激啊！”

王俊凯被王源这句夸张的“多刺激”逗得直乐，脸在王源的掌心蹭了蹭，说：“是这样吗？”

王源说：“那当然，就算是昨天的王源也想不到今天会和王俊凯在一起困觉吧。”

王俊凯觉得王源这么说好笑，问他：“怎么？以前不也老一起谁吗？”

王源说：“这不一样啊。”

王俊凯问他：“哪里不一样？”

王源“嘿嘿”一笑，冲王俊凯眨了眨眼说：“你现在可是我刚哥的男朋友了啊。几个月前的王源，哪有这等荣幸？”

王俊凯这还真没意识到，原来今夜如此不同，索性就趁着这花前月下问王源：“那你说说，几个月前的王源的小脑瓜里都在想什么呢？”

王源本来只是捧着王俊凯的脸，被这一问开始使坏，开始揉着王俊凯的脸道：“那个时候的王源啊，脑子里就在想，王俊凯啊，真是个不负责任的队长。”

王俊凯任凭王源那双手不老实，笑问：“哪里不负责任？”

王源手一停，把王俊凯的脸固定住印了个吻上去说：“他都看不出我喜欢他。”

王俊凯追上去回亲了王源一口，说王源：“你个傻子。”

王源喊冤：“你才傻。”

王俊凯笑他：“怎么？你这时候反应又快了？”

王源说：“我什么时候反应慢了？”

王俊凯想了想，翻身把人压在了身下，揉了揉王源的头发，看了王源好久才说：“你看，你现在反应就挺慢的。”

王源：“......”

半晌才轻声跟王俊凯说了句：“哥，还挺硌人的啊。”

本来沉静地望着王源恨不得把人望穿的王俊凯这下是没法再表演深情了，即使强忍笑意也不可避免的双肩开始抖动，俯下身在王源颈窝里蹭了蹭才发出一声无可奈何地长叹：“你啊。”

王源摸索着去找王俊凯藏在睡衣下的腰线，等拽到了王俊凯睡裤的松紧带准备顺势往下，却被王俊凯一把按住了手。

本身只是温馨的气氛骤然变得有几分旖旎，就着昏暗的房间，两人的一切感官在此刻都被放大。

王源被王俊凯按住的手腕动了动，指尖不老实的勾住了方才意图勾住的松紧带。

接着这只妄图捣蛋的手就被拽出了被窝，强势地拉到头顶，与王俊凯的那只手紧扣在了一起。

而王俊凯的吻几乎是瞬时而下，不同于之前的任何一个吻，带着十足的侵略性，锁住了王源，使他不得不微微抬起头去热烈回应。

房间里霎时间只剩下了唇齿纠缠的啧啧声和两人逐渐变粗的呼吸声，王源空当的那只手拽住了王俊凯的睡衣，眼见着就是要率先一步耍上了流氓。下一刻王俊凯就把他整个从身下捞了起来，惊得他嘴微微一张，又被王俊凯抓到了空档，再次来了个热情的长吻，后背整个抵在了床头，被王俊凯圈在了双臂之间。两只手再也分不出时候来造次，只能紧紧的抱住王俊凯的脖子，和他纠缠在了一起，任由十八楼窗外的月光静静地洒在两人身上。

但是即使如此良辰美景，干柴烈火，最后还是没法真有什么实质性的进展，毕竟王源明天还要上学。

王俊凯把因为和自己缠斗搞得一身汗水的王源抱了起来，准备把人弄进浴室冲个澡再睡觉的时候，才发现王源竟蜷在自己怀里打了个哈欠就秒睡了，登时有点后悔这么折腾人，又在王源脸上亲了亲，直到听到王源梦中的一声嘤咛才把人放回被窝，盖好了被子任他沉沉睡去。

但王俊凯不知道，王源梦里都是他在横冲直撞，以至于第二天天刚翻鱼肚白，王源腿一蹬就把王俊凯彻底蹬下了床。

王源高三开始就睡得浅，听到王俊凯被自己蹬下去的动静瞬间醒了，翻爬起身就看床下人的动静。反倒是王俊凯睡得太沉，好像根本不受影响，裹着自己那床被子，还把和他一起滚下床的枕头当了王源，团吧团吧抱着继续睡。

王源见此哭笑不得，不知道是该把人叫醒还是怎么着，思来想去把自己身上的被子也扔了下去，轻手轻脚地在王俊凯边上躺下。一整晚空调没关倒是让地板也不见得太凉，但是不凉并不代表不硌人。王源伸长胳膊去扯王俊凯怀里的枕头，想让他稍微动一下，好离自己近点。哪知道刚扯两下，手就被王俊凯一把捉住抱得死紧。

这下王源只能望着王俊凯的睡颜无语凝噎了，纵使两人从小就爱一道睡觉，这短短的一早也是颠覆了他对王俊凯的认知，是真没想到王俊凯可以黏他到如此地步。

心里有点美滋滋，盯着人望了好一会儿才听到王俊凯昨晚设的闹钟响了。

原本还把他抓得死紧的王俊凯“噌”一声坐了起来，关了闹钟才发现王源正望着自己，刚想扑上前，才发现好像他俩都不是睡在床上。

王俊凯知道两人睡觉都不老实，不过没想到两个人会有一起滚下床的一天，看着王源觉得这种早起方式一点都不浪漫，于是问王源：“你怎么醒了不上去睡？”

王源撑着手臂回他：“我这不是陪你吗？”

话刚落音，王俊凯就又寻了个王源怀里的空档把头钻王源怀里了。

王源让人钻得舒服点，轻声问他：“想干嘛？”

王俊凯沉吟了一下说：“我还是觉得这地板太硬了。”

王源哭笑不得，都不知道要不要告诉王俊凯是自己把他踹下床的，手指绕着王俊凯一小撮细软的头发，想了想说：“那还是起床吧，你不是说今天要送我去学校吗？”

王俊凯枕着王源胸口被这一提醒是想起王源今天还有课要上了，又磨蹭了一下才撑起身起床。

王源伸手去摸昨晚被他扔在床头柜上的手机，开机才发现现在也不过才早上五点半，是真早起了。

王俊凯穿好衣服简单的洗漱完了回来见王源还坐在那里把王源的衣服给拿到了他面前，蹲下身问王源发什么呆呢。

王源有点愁，他说：“你今天不会要让我和你走路去学校吧。”

王俊凯看着他，憋笑道：“怎么都得骑自行车吧？”

王源再热爱自行车也不想大清早就在南滨路飞驰，皱脸道：“啊？”

下一秒就被王俊凯栖身靠近，偷了个香。王源把王俊凯的脸推开，让他正经点，别说着说着就啃一口。

王俊凯让王源自己看看自己现在什么样子，打趣他：“就你现在这样还好意思让我正经点。”

王源低头看见自己被王俊凯扯歪了的睡衣，又推了推王俊凯欺近的脸，惹得王俊凯又是一阵爽朗的笑声。

王源怀疑昨天的自己给自己找了个假男友，他把衣服穿好后去洗漱，回来见到王俊凯已经给他把早饭弄好了。一碗清水面上面卧了个鸡蛋，清淡得王源欲哭无泪。

王俊凯把筷子摆碗上，问他：“愣着干嘛？赶紧过来。”

王源在王俊凯面前坐下，跟王俊凯抗议：“你待会儿带我骑自行车去学校，就给我吃这个？”

王俊凯没想到王源会把自行车那一出当真，看王源一脸较真的样子捂脸偷笑：“我的天啊！你这么可爱的吗？”

王源年纪越长就越不爱别人夸自己可爱，顺势反驳王俊凯：“打住，王先生，请你注意措辞。鄙人是刚，你昨晚没摸到我的腹肌吗？”

王俊凯还真摸到了，那可是王源今年上半年努力的成果。具体细节不清楚，不过强哥之前有打过小报告，说那八块肉是实打实的折磨了王源好一阵才换来的。王源从成果收获开始起就不知道在别人面前炫耀了多少次，暑假集训的时候更是逮着人就谈腹部核心训练的心得体会。可那会儿两人冷战，王俊凯不属于会被分享心得的那部分人，偶尔王源撩个衣服下摆被他瞥见了，那会儿的王俊凯也只是强制自己扭头，深怕自己多看两眼又会给已经没什么心情吃饭的王源添堵。

现在王源主动提起自己那八块腹肌，王俊凯倒耍起了赖：“没摸到，你要给我摸摸吗？然后我把我的也给你摸，我们比比谁的更硬。”

王源说：“行啊。”

等放下了筷子，准备撩衣服看见王俊凯在对自己坏笑，再一回味王俊凯的话才发现有哪里不对劲，红着耳朵骂人：“你一天到晚到底在哪里学会的一语双关？”

王俊凯低头笑，说王源：“小朋友，是不是觉得这一刻你遇到了一个棘手的大人。”

王源伸脚踹他：“少在那里跟我演，最多你也就是个糟糕的大人。”

王俊凯说：“什么意思？”

王源把面和转，吃了两口才说：“流氓。”

可是他“流氓”的男朋友在吃过饭之后却带他去做了件非常纯情的事，一起搭了最早一班公交车去学校。

距离王源上一次有这样的体验已经是很久以前，具体要有个数字，那大概最后一次坐公交车在山城穿梭是七年以前。七年的时间说来是转瞬即逝，在这期间却又发生了太多事，尤其是这两年，王源能回重庆的时间逐渐被压缩，更让回家这个词背后衍生的意义变得易于让人感慨。

最早一班的公交车上没几个乘客，即使有也是在打瞌睡，根本就没有人会注意到坐在最后面的两个少年。

从公司到学校大概一个小时车程，王源不仅能赶上早自习，还能带王俊凯在清晨的学校遛遛弯。

王俊凯出门时给王源围上了暖和的围巾，又不知道在哪里寻了个MP3，小小一个，一人一边耳机，老旧的情歌唱了一路。而他们也一路无话，只是依靠着对方，看着窗外还未从睡梦中醒来的故乡。偶尔看到一两处两人常去的店面，也只是指给对方看看，并不过多回忆以前那些傻事。

即使隔着口罩王源也能知道王俊凯这一刻的从容与安适，他拿膝盖轻轻碰王俊凯的膝盖，换来的是王俊凯偷偷牵自己的手，手掌熨帖着手掌。

王源笑得杏眼都要没了，王俊凯轻声问他：“你笑啥子？嗯？”

还用的是重庆话。

王源这下笑得更开心了，靠着王俊凯用重庆话问王俊凯：“你现在是不是觉得自己特别能干？”

王俊凯冲他挑眉，凑到王源耳边说：“有点儿像私奔。”

王源说：“那我不满意这个。”

王俊凯问他：“为啥子？”

王源给他比了一个开车的动作说：“哪个私奔是坐公交车的？你连路虎都不开，驾照白学了，车白买了，是不是还准备要我以后赚钱养家？”

王俊凯打趣他：“刚哥你不是八块腹肌吗？”

王源这下有机会以其人之道还治其人之身了，问王俊凯：“那你要摸一下咱俩谁更硬吗？”

公共场合王俊凯不敢真去摸，但意思意思还敢，身子刚一斜就看见王源缩了，乐得王俊凯这下桃花眼快没了。

两人打打闹闹，也不觉得时间漫长。车程后半段陆续有了新上车的乘客，两人也不再那么高调的高兴，只是偷偷在对方的膝盖上画圈，像是两个普普通通背着家里偷偷恋爱的学生，等到了终点站才低着头一前一后的下车。

对于他俩而言，这绝对算得上是一次勇者大冒险，好在无惊无险。王源带着王俊凯走学校后门，已经有勤快的学生陆续进了校门。其中有个难得勤快的徐林正在和后门的保安侃大山，一见王源来了，立马出声招呼，再一看王源背后还跟着个人惊得差点当场表现下巴落地。

王源和保安大叔打了个招呼，顺势把徐林拖到了个人少的地方，说徐林：“又不是第一次见，需要那么惊讶吗？”

徐林还真不是第一次见王俊凯，两人以前还因为王源的组织一起打过农药，吃过鸡，偶尔王俊凯找不着王源的人还会转而去问徐林知不知道。

徐林跟王俊凯打了个招呼，有些恍惚的跟王源说：“我怎么记得昨天你还在说凯哥在北京拍戏，今天这就出现在我面前了？总要给我点缓冲吧。”

王俊凯一听，很满意说：“哦，原来某人这么想我啊。”

王源昨天倒还真跟徐林说过，不过只是口头上念叨，最重要的是他不想让王俊凯太得意，于是让徐林慎言：“你少胡说啊，我什么时候跟你说过他在拍戏。”

徐林皱着眉看看王源，又看看王俊凯说：“是吗？不是你说的吗？”

王源说：“那当然...”

扭头一看王俊凯正看着他，猫纹都出来了，知道徐林这哥们儿是胳膊肘彻底外拐了，让徐林赶紧回去再和保安大叔聊聊人生。

徐林吐槽王源：“要我别在这里当电灯泡就直说呗。”

接着扭头对着王俊凯就换了副嘴脸，道：“我今儿值日，就不在这里叨扰二位了啊。”

王源捂着心口作痛心疾首状，说徐林：“老徐啊，你要不这高考也走个艺体吧，我看你天赋异禀。”

徐林问他：“你这话几个意思？”

王源说：“我推荐你去学川剧变脸。”

徐林看看王源，又看看王俊凯“啧啧”了两声说：“不得了啊，现在还会拐弯抹角的护食了。”

王源绝倒，说他：“亲，你能别老给自己加戏吗？”

徐林回他：“也不看看是谁重色轻友？”

王源这下真要送客了，不然在这么下去自己那点少男心事，花季雨季怕是都要被徐林倒出来，卖给王俊凯了。他见王俊凯一直笑眯眯地没说什么，索性推着徐林走了两步，顺着徐林的话说：“行了行了，你也知道我重色轻友了还不赶紧退场，别打扰我和我们俊俊十八相送好吗？”

徐林抱着双臂“啧啧”了两句，说：“那还真叫人有点不好意思啊。”

说罢也不用王源再推，麻溜的走了。

留下王俊凯和王源两人，又笑眯眯看了对方好一会儿，才依依不舍的分开。

王源是没想过有一天自己会那么舍不得离开王俊凯，单飞两年多，两人聚少离多，关系最差的时候两人甚至连招呼都不打一句就可能起飞去国外了。现在却仅仅只是关系的改变就让他对与王俊凯即将短暂分别几个小时这件事如此介怀，个中滋味着实还是有些奇妙。

也许这就是别人老说的热恋期症候群，王源无法掩饰自己的沉迷，一上午心情都很好，遇到了难办的事情眉头也不皱一点。

中午的时候他们老三人组一起吃饭，王源边戳着饭边跟王俊凯发微信。生哥买了三杯饮料过来，分到王源才发现这人正对着手机屏幕笑意难掩，用胳膊肘靠了靠方洲问：“他咋啦？网上冲浪这么好玩的吗？”

方洲看看徐林，徐林不说话，耸耸肩，表示自己也不好说，方洲只好去敲王源的碗说：“诶诶，帅哥，回神，回神。你这饭还吃吗？”

王源抬头看了看方洲，又见生哥正冲自己笑，也回了个笑说：“吃啊，人是铁饭是钢嘛。”

说罢左手拿起勺子开始进食，右手依然手机不离手。方洲和生哥见了，深吸了口气，这下是真有点被王源吓到了。可王源的事情，着实是王源不愿多说他们也不好多问，毕竟王源是个艺人，很多事情都不能拿到台面上来讲，有时候不说反而是对友谊的一种保护。

于是两人也就面面相觑之后各自散了，直到晚饭的时候王源又一次春风满面的拿出手机开始聊天，方洲作为老三人组之中的唯一一个不知情者有点糟心了。

他趁着王源没看手机的空档喊了王源大名，问王源：“这位朋友，你今天这一天春风满面的都什么状态啊？总不能是你突然——”

接着突然压低了嗓门说：“谈、恋、爱了吧。”

王源本以为方洲突然一本正经的样子是要跟自己说什么大事，神来一句“谈恋爱”，王源没绷住，冲方洲笑了笑，不置是否。

被晾在边上的徐林伸手拍了拍方洲的肩说：“方洲，我该说你是迟钝呢还是机灵呢？王源的事你就别操心了，总之就那样吧。”

方洲挠了挠头，接着懂徐林抛来的暗号，一拍腿对王源比了个大拇指说：“源哥，666！”

王源给方洲比了个噤声的手势，接着“嘿嘿”一笑埋头又回去和王俊凯聊天了。

留下方洲和徐林看了对方一眼，感慨：“真是一物降一物。”

徐林一个人叹息地给自己干了个杯说：“爱情啊，我的爱情在哪里啊。”

方洲拍拍徐林的肩膀，跟他说：“老徐啊，面包会有的，爱情也会有的。”

说罢端起盘子就去找不远处的生哥了，独剩徐林一人翻了个白眼，指着方洲远去的背影颤抖着声道：“这也是个重色轻友的。”

这天王俊凯趁着王源上课的时间回了家，他原本跟王源说晚点和强哥一起来接他下晚自习，但等王俊凯真回了家才发现自己不见得真能说走就立马走了。他和王源两人都是常年在外漂的人，家里人都想多看两眼，多说几句家常话。于是只好给王源发微信说，今晚是不能去公司陪考了。

王源的艺考课程今晚是最后一晚，也就意味着两人还能再在公司窝上一夜。两人刚确定恋人关系，正是难分难舍的关头，而且王俊凯过两天又必须去北京拍戏，和王源分开一个月，为此王俊凯觉得这一晚怎么都不能放过，于是问王源怎么说，要他大半夜跑出来陪王源睡觉倒也不是不可以，还打趣说了句：“是不是感觉到才刚开始恋爱就要回到我和你妈同时掉到水里你要救谁这种问题了？”

可王源对此倒没什么异议，他让王俊凯少在那里给自己加戏，反而还开玩笑说叔叔阿姨这是替自己考虑得周到，免得王俊凯又来影响自己考试。

王俊凯很不服，为自己辩护：“我怎么影响你考试了？嗯？我可是一个正直的陪考家长。”

王源对王俊凯“陪考家长”这种说法简直是感到哭笑不得，他开玩笑说王俊凯：“就你那种陪考模式，我还真有点怕考试的时候精神不振。”

王俊凯在微信那边发了一串的“yooooo”，问王源：“怎么就精神不振了？这位公子可莫要胡说！”

王源回他：“我怎么就胡说了？我可不就是个赶考的书生遇到了你这么个千年老妖。”

王俊凯被王源这个神来一笔的设定逗乐了，想了想又发了条消息过去说：“是啊，本千年老妖可是等你这个书生等了一千年啊。”

王源那边输入了一会儿，接着似乎因为什么停了停，过了好久才慢悠悠地来了句：“天啊，所以接下来王俊凯你是要给我唱一首《一千年以后》了吗？”

王俊凯抱着手机，这下被王源这话彻底可爱到了。

请用一万字陈述自己的男朋友到底有多可爱。

王俊凯可以就这个问题回答十万字。


End file.
